Sleep Well, Little One
by cutie.pie.9500
Summary: When Amy wakes up from a nightmare, she never expected to be comforted by a certain black hedgehog. His actions take her by surprise and could they ever become more than just friends? A simple, oneshot. ShadowXAmy fans, this is your story :


_this is just a cute, little oneshot that i had in mind. its pretty simple and short, but i think it turned out all right :)  
>hope you enjoy it<em>

* * *

><p><em>::: Sleep Well, Little One :::<em>

She awoke, gasping for air and clutching to her blanket tighter than ever. She looked around the dark room, eyes wide with fear. Amy closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down by taking slow and even breaths. _It was just a dream… a really bad dream…_she thought to herself.

Ever since she and 'the gang' had gone to Eggman's base earlier today, she had been having nightmares about his robots capturing her again. In her dreams, it would start of as her walking in a peaceful forest. Everything was tranquil and it seemed as if nothing could go wrong. But she would then be ambushed by Eggman's robots and she would start running as fast as she could, away from them. The last thing she would hear would be Eggman's frightening laugh and that was when she would wake up, sweating and panting with fear.

She lay her head back down and nearly yelped when she saw a sudden flash of light in her room. She closed her eyes shut and threw the covers over her head. A rumbling noise soon came after and shook the entire room. A thunder storm was not helping Amy recover from her fright.

Amy and her friends were all staying at Rouge's mansion, since they had all gotten home very late and Rouge offered everyone to stay at her place. So Amy wasn't use to her surroundings and she was in a very uncomfortable situation.

"Be brave, Amy… It's just a storm" she whispered to herself as she slowly removed the covers and looked around in the small guest bedroom. She gasped when she saw a large shadow that appeared on the wall, but quickly recovered when she noticed that it was just the tree that was in front of the bedroom window.

She sighed and tried to get into a comfortable position in her bed. She closed her eyes and attempted to go back to sleep. But it was no use. Her heart was still thumping loudly and her adrenaline was shooting through the roof.

Frustrated, she let out a shaky breath and got out of her bed. She walked slowly towards the door and fixed her red night gown on the way there, but as soon as the loud thunder boomed once again, Amy ran out of her bedroom. She yanked the door open and closed it quietly behind her. She leaned back against the white door, catching her breath. Once she got herself together, she looked down the hall and saw everyone's bedroom doors closed.

She listened to the sounds of Knuckles' loud snoring and she let a small smile appear on her lips. She thought she could also hear Sonic's snoring too, but it was drowned out by the sounds of thunder and rain.

As she scanned the hallway, she thought she could see a faint light coming from one of the closed bedroom doors. She tip-toed her way to the door, but as soon as she heard the thunder, she ran to it and opened the door abruptly.

She stood in the doorway frozen when she realized who's bedroom she had just barged into. Shadow was in a rocking chair in the corner, with a book in his lap. His expression at first was a bit disturbed, but it quickly softened when he realized that it was only Amy.

Amy saw that she didn't have anything to worry about, so she closed the door behind her and gently and slowly and turned her attention back to Shadow.

"What's wrong?" Shadow said in a soft voice, trying not to startle the already frightened girl.

"I, uh, had a bad dream" Amy admitted sheepishly, trying to avoid his gaze. She felt like an idiot. Standing in front of the _Ultimate Life Form_, confessing that she was scared of a silly little nightmare.

Shadow put his book on the nightstand beside him and it joined that small little candle that illuminated the room. Shadow then spread his arms open, signaling Amy to join him in the chair. Amy was a little shocked at his gesture and felt a small blush form on her cheeks. She didn't turn down his offer and made her way to sit with Shadow.

She sat across his lap and when she was comfortable, he wrapped his arms securely around her small, fragile body, almost protectively. She leaned her head against Shadow's warm, soft chest and she was automatically relaxed.

"Tell me about it" he murmured in her ear, his warm breath soothing the small hedgehog in his arms. He began rocking the chair slowly back and forth.

"I had a dream about Eggman's robots capturing me again…" she said sadly.

"You know that we won't let that happen again" he told her as they continued to rock back and forth in the chair.

Shadow felt her nod slightly. "And besides…while I'm here, I won't let any harm come your way" he said and leaned his head on top of hers.

Amy always noticed that Shadow treated her differently than the rest. He was much more affectionate and he would open up to her easily. He was always there when she needed to talk about something and he would be the only one where she would fine real comfort in. She also had a huge soft spot for Shadow. She liked it how he always put her safety first before his own life, although sometimes it worried her to see him get hurt because of her.

Lately, she had been having some odd feelings for the dark hedgehog. Her stomach would always get a fluttery feeling when he looked at her softly. Whenever he said her name, she couldn't help but wonder why it came out so gentle. Could he be feeling more than just a friendship with her? And most importantly, did _she _feel like friendship between them wasn't enough?

She involuntarily let out a yawn as she felt all of her muscles relax. The thunder was now just a faint rumble in the distance and all you hear was the _pitter-patter _of the rain against the window. She focused on Shadow's slow and even breathing and she could feel his gentle heartbeat against her cheek.

Shadow glanced down at the girl in his arms and saw that she was starting to fall asleep, but he could also see her fighting against her tired eyes. He wanted her to fall asleep but he needed to think of something that would do the trick. He then remembered a lullaby that Maria once sang to him, many years ago. He closed his eyes, playing the melody in his head. Once he remembered the full song, he began humming it quietly into Amy's ear.

Amy closed her eyes as she listened to the lovely tune that he hummed. His voice was so lush and velvety, that it pulled Amy deeper into a state of relaxation. She felt her senses slipping away with each minute that passed by.

Shadow saw that Amy was beginning to fall asleep. He continued to hum the tune, but in a quieter and more gentle voice. Amy snuggled closer into Shadow's white chest fluff, and took in his musky, earthy scent. She sighed contently and balled her fists into her chest as she prepared to fall asleep. Shadow let a grin form on his tan muzzle. He finished his lullaby and leaned into her.

"Sleep well, little one…" he purred into her ear. That was the last thing Amy heard before falling into a deep slumber.

Shadow looked over to his right and saw that a little bit of the candle remained. Carefully, he leaned over slightly and blew out the candle. The room was not completely dark though. The storm had faded into the distanced and now the moonlight beamed into the room, illuminating the rocking chair where Shadow and Amy sat.

Shadow felt himself quite tired now. He leaned against her head again and closed his eyes.

The two hedgehogs slept peacefully together as the crickets chirped outside and the starts twinkled brightly.

FIN


End file.
